


A prologue, in which Hector Barbossa does something incredibly stupid (according to Capt. Jack Sparrow)

by PirateArrowXAB



Series: The Further and Many Adventures of the Family Turner. [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: And by issues I mean pissed one-night-stands, Gen, Gibbs mentioned, Jack Sparrow has more issues than gold to his name at this point, single dad Will! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateArrowXAB/pseuds/PirateArrowXAB
Summary: Hector Barbossa has made many intelligent decisions over the course of his life, the most recent, of course, being his allowing Jack Sparrow back on board his beloved Pearl. Jack, of course, respects his authority as Captain, and whatever secret plans he needs Jack for are no doubt mutually beneficial, but. This is, without doubt, the worst decision Hector has ever even contemplated.





	A prologue, in which Hector Barbossa does something incredibly stupid (according to Capt. Jack Sparrow)

A door slams, and shouts grow louder as a lone figure weaves his way belowdecks. Behind him, the door guards muffled curses and breaking glass. A cautious quiet settles, the men on deck stepping back to their duties. Gibbs has just stepped from his position by the mast (assuredly not a hiding spot, Sweet Mother no), hip flask sneaking bck to his pocket, when the sound of cannonfire roars through the tentative peace.

Jack’s been back on board the Pearl for the grand total of one week, and already the crew’s had to deal with two navy ships, three slighted pirate vessels, an insulted mermaid tribe, and a truly impressive barrage of slighted lovers. Barbossa’s been snippy, mouth firmly shut on his reasons for letting the former captain on board in the first place, and Jack’s put such a dent in the rum stores that mutiny’s been threatened for the sake of the men’s health. At this point, the sound of cannonshot in the wee hours of the morning is met with tired sighs, and honestly might just serve as a brief reprieve from the constant bickering.

The battle’s over quickly, their opponents still fresh-faced and land-legged. It’s been over four years since The Maelstrom, the fall of Beckett, the resurgence of piracy, and many fresh crews still haven’t learned true respect for the Pearl and her Captain. Captains. 

They’ll let the remaining men live, a crew to tell tales afresh of the speed and ferocity of the Black Pearl as she moves to attack. They don’t quite tell them this, however, Barbossa surveying the captain as he holds his sword to his throat. Hah. “Captain”. This wet-eyed spit of a boy could barely lie, cheat or bargain his way to his mother’s side, let alone lead a ship of pirates…  
“I offer knowledge, for the life of my men. Knowledge that leads to power you can’t imagine, and all I ask is consideration of our lives and souls and deargodstopmovingthatsword!”

Well. Perhaps he can bargain, a little. And his dedication to his team is admirable, but Barbossa still scoffs at the lack of demands. Where’s the greed of youth these days, the cocksure young captains that he remembers?

The deal is made, the precious knowledge exchanged, but they don’t let the crew board their ship again. The knowledge is worth their lives, and souls, and so much more, and the less that know it the better. Barbossa calls the heading, and Jack looks back as they sail away from a certain godforsaken island in a nearby archipelago.  
“You sure you should do this, mate? Thought we’d left that pair, ‘nd those powers behind us. Thought you had other things in mind needed doing.”  
Jack turns in time to see Barbossa’s weathered face break out in a crooked smile.  
“Jack. Jack, Jack, Jaaack. O’course we can leave this! ‘Tis none of our concern, ‘cept for when she arrives. Maybe ‘til be for tea, maybe ‘til be to ask why the heart, ‘o the captain o’ the Flying Dutchman, isn’t safe w’her husband where she left it?”

Barbossa turns fully, grinning at him with a hard edge to his eyes.

“Just as long as you know, Jack, ‘twill be your job to explain it to Mrs. Turner herself. Boons, and debts, and all. You understand.”

Jack scowls, gnawing on a knuckle and turning back to gaze on the receding islands. Gulls shriek in the morning air, clouds scudding by as the Pearl speeds on towards Port Royal. the moment would be enjoyable, save for the petulant whine behind Barbossa.

"We go and warn William dearest, yes. We save him and his precious thump-thump, that I understand. But why the bloody 'ell do you want him to stay?!"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the prologue to a series where Will doesn't become the captain of the Flying Dutchman - it's a different Turner at the wheel. The series will dip in and out of cracky and serious moments: it'll be fun to explore the effects of these changes on the characters and my new storyline, but at the same time. Single dad Will. Will raising Henry aboard the Pearl. Uncles Jack and Barbossa and Gibbs. Carina!  
> The possibilities are endless.  
> Feel free to scream ideas and suggestions at me on my tumblr! (piratearrowxab@tumblr.com)


End file.
